mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Hankõ Sensaku
"Let's become the necessary evil this society need to change... And make money" Hankõ Sensaku is one of the recuring vilain known as Papercuts. Appearance Hankõ is a 18 old woman with moonlighted hair and bright yellow eyes. She is 1m67 for Redacted kilos. She have a paper mask on her face during every villain operation. Personality Hankõ is a freedom seeker. She don't find her place in the classical carcan of society , she despise those that only seeks for a quiet and boring life. She have power and she will use it for herself. But since she met Shenron , her ideals evolved. Shenron learned her to be idealist and that within Revere she could actually change the world. Synopsis Origins: Papercuts discovered her abilities quite young. Following her ideals at that time , she quickly started thief and cheating , having quickly her own business in her high school by selling exams and control answers she stole from her teachers. Gunner thief arc: However , things quickly changed when she was noticed by Shenron , a member of the Revere organization. Sent in a nearly suicide mission to retrieve nanobots from Gunner headquarters. She managed not only to survive but succeed the mission with ease. Redacted : Police Report n°175241 is not found. Working with Shenron: She was then saved and healed by Shenron , in him , she saw a paternal figure she always lacked. Forced by the fact Shenron saw her face , she decided to be an external agent for Revere. Not officially joining the organization. Spiders operations: While still working for Shenron , she also as an external agent worked twice for Spider : * Cloud perfume heist. She was recruited with Useru Kaeru (Locale) and Holly to steal a machine for the spider organizations. However things did not went as planned when she had to save one of the guard from the explosion of the building. Where she met her first pro hero : Stoneface. After that she escaped. * Prison Break. Recruited after Ira hired Spider to help her in a prison break to free Saidenshino. She worked with Akiko to clean the guard room. Post Revere Arc: be continued... Abilities Quirk Origami. She can create and use paper as a weapon. Even summoning origami for recon or attacks. Special Moves Unlimited Paper Works. She spread an amazing amount of paper sheet at high speed in front of her , creating severe damage to anyone caught in it. Paper Moon Explosion. Creating a moon made of paper , she throw it on an area , resulting in the moon exploding in thousands of paper sheets slicing into piece everyone close to it. Trivia *Since she met Sheron , she stopped to swear. *Is a karaoke pro. *May or may have not a little small crush on Shenron. Quotes *(To Shenron after the clown incident) "Don't you think I wanted freedom too ? I want to be free , to use my powers , to escape this stupid system where everyone just want good grades to go to a good uni to have a good job and find a good husband and have good children in a good house in a good f- city not caring a single thing about all around them ? I want freedom , I want change but not at any cost..." *dr sc sc kp kv co rs xd sz bk xu on iy e Category:Villains Category:Characters